Soul
by crescentbellflower
Summary: Nothing not even that demon's death will purify my soul… Not Inuyasha, not my once younger sister Kaede, not Tsubaki, not the Shikon jewel and… certainly not the girl that shares my appearence… SessKik,Minor:InuKik,InuKag,KogAya
1. Reason

**Reason**

_My name is Kikyou, and I was once the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. To some it is also known as the Jewel of Four Souls… More than fifty years ago I was had given the task to purify this jewel. Demons everywhere came for the jewel. They say the Shikon Jewel can grant any wish including turning a half-demon to a full demon… Shortly after I receive the Jewel, another Miko or Priestess named Tsubaki came and cursed me._

_"A Miko must abandon her human heart in order to achieve power. In the case of a woman, this applies to love as well" Tsubaki said as me and my sister turned away_

_"Love you say? You think I would fall in love?" I asked in amusement_

_"Don't forget. You must extinguish love. You must never hold a man dear. If such a man were to appear, you would suffer an untimely death"_

_"Hmph, I'll remember that" I replied trying to humor this traveling priestess_

_When she warned me, I already knew that she had given me a curse. Never fall in love or death shall await me… I never expected to fall in love. So I didn't mind nor did I care about this curse. However, I knew my younger sister was worried about me…_

_As I continued to purify the Shikon Jewel, more and more demons came. All wanting for power and even the half-demon with the name Inuyasha was no exception. I killed demons was an arrow or two. Yet, I could never kill the half-demon Inuyasha… I would threaten him each of his attempt yet he never followed through…_

_"What, why the hell don't you finish me off?" Inuyasha shouted annoyed_

_"Don't come after the jewel. I have no wish to waste anymore arrows" I ordered_

_Eventually, Inuyasha had saved my younger sister Keade from Miss Centipede. Thus I had thanked the half-demon with my gratitude. I found out that he and I was so much alike… Him being a half-demon, neither a demon or human and I being a Priestess not a woman but a traveling priestess with no purpose but to purify the jewel… It makes more sense to me then to anyone else anyway…Inuyasha then started to follow me around. He says that no other demon will lay a finger on that jewel than him. I nodded in amusement._

_I started to shelter a wounded man with the name Onigumo. His body has been severely burned and will forever be paralyzed. I pitied the man. And so Keade and I started to feed him and gave his medicine._

_Though he is paralyzed he wanted to jewel as well. I found him not a threat though my sister did. His feelings for me grew each day I came over. But as always I chose to ignore his words. _

_As time continued to move forward, as did my feelings with Inuyasha, until the day I asked him. To become human…_

"_If I do accept… What will happen to you?" Inuyasha asked_

"_I am the guardian of the Shikon Jewel. If the jewel were to vanish, I would become an ordinary woman."_

_He was hesitated at first. But I knew I'd be to if I were asked to become something other than my goal…_

_"Kikyou… I will become human. I don't have any reservations. I will become human…"_

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"And since you've been lonely all this time, I could…"_

_"That's enough… You don't need to say anything else"_

_"Kikyou, I want you to know… I truly am inl-" I kissed him, interrupting his sentence. After a few seconds, he kissed back making it more passionate. I truly will never forget this moment…_

_The next morning as planned I went to find Inuyasha. Bringing with me the Shikon Jewel… As I looked around calling him. The next thing I knew I was in the ground with blood over my right shoulder_

_"You fool… I had absolutely no intention of becoming human. But I'll take the Shikon No Tama as thanks. This jewel needs to absorb even more bitter blood. I think I'll go kill the villagers" Inuyasha voice said walking away leaving me…_

_"Damn you Inuyasha…! You were planning on deceiving me from the start? So all your words were lies? Damn you… Damn you!" I shouted with pure hatred and betrayal…_

_With all of my strength I went to search for that half-demon Inuyasha._

_"Finally, with this I can become a full demon! No one will ever call me a half-demon again!" Inuyasha announced fleeing from the shrine._

_"INUYASHA…" I shouted "I believed in you… I BELIEVED IN YOU…!" I thought with pure hatred readying my arrow "Inuyasha!" I shouted once more releasing my final arrow._

_It hits Inuyasha… Sealing him with the tree of time…_

_"Kikyou… How dare you…" Inuyasha whispered weakly _

_The villagers surrounded me worried about my wounded shoulder… It's to late… Tsubaki's curse has finally succeeded… Inuyasha's eyes slowly closed…_

_"All this… It was for all this…" I said holding the Shikon jewel "Listen to me Kaede… This… the Shikon no Tama… you must burn it with my body." I ordered "So that it won't fall into the hands of evil again." And so my time was up… My body became heavier and so did my eyes all I can hear was my sister calling my name. Crying as she called me sister… And then I went to an eternal slumber…_

* * *

_My name is Kikyou, and fifty years later I was forced to return to the world. My body was made of bones, clay, my ashes and grave yard soil. The witch Urasue had stolen my soul from my reincarnation Kagome. When I finally did return, the first thing I did was to kill the witch Urasue. Next I focused on killing Inuyasha. However, the girl, Kagome somehow tried to call her soul back. With my last strength I went towards the cliff. The foolish half-demon Inuyasha came after me. And tried to prevent me from falling off the cliff… Why did he do that? Did he not also want my death? No matter I will not fall for it again. He will not toy with me any longer. And so I release myself from Inuyasha's hand and I fell down the mist of the cliff. As he yelled out my name, I wondered why he looked so shock when I told him about his betrayal…._

_"Inuyasha… Why are you still alive…? I bound you to a tree with a sacred arrow" _

_"Yeah you sure did. And I was trapped there for fifty years. But as you can see I am alive and ready to take you on again" Inuyasha said full of determination_

_"You vile beast… I despise you… You lonesome half-man" I spoke standing up… As I walked towards the half demon Inuyasha my wound from fifty years ago opened up once more… And blood quickly came out… _

_"Huh…? Got a problem Kikyou?"_

_"Why did you betray me INUYASHA?" I demanded my hatred returned the moment the wound return once more on my shoulder_

_"What's going on? Where's all that blood coming from?" Inuyasha asked_

_"Look closely Inuyasha, is that not the fatal wound you inflicted on Kikyou?" An elderly woman said_

_"I inflicted…! What are you saying? That I was the one who killed Kikyou?" Inuyasha questioned_

_"Yes, it was her wounds that ensured her fate. And ensured her demised" The elder woman said_

_"There must be some mistake of some kind. I didn't kill her. I don't remember wounding her!" Inuyasha said surprised _

_"Can ye be certain?" The elder asked "These wounds did not come from your hand? Think hard! Try to remember…! If not you then… who killed my sister?"_

_I couldn't take it anymore… And do I with my powers I tried to destroy him… The elderly woman came and told me she was my sister… Why would my younger sister Kaede betray me as well? _

_"Hand me those arrows!"_

_"I will do no such thing!" Kaede refused _

_"Kaede…! Listen to your older sister!" I ordered shoving her aside releasing the arrow. Eventually there became a point when that girl… My reincarnation called back the soul that was once mine. With all my strength I walked away taking with me the last piece of soul that still remains to me… My soul filled with hate and betryal..._

_"The once pure maiden is now a demon… A demon that's feeding on her hatred of you… Hoho isn't that wonderful…?" The witch turned to sand and vanished on the spot_

_The half demon Inuyasha followed me as I fell on the cliff…_

_"As long as you lived I cannot rest… My soul cannot be saved until I see you dead!" And with that I let go of the man I once loved and fell down the mountain…_

* * *

_My name is Kikyou, and I am now a walking corpse. Feeding on souls of young maidens… I have come to learn about Naraku… The half demon Naraku was born by hundreds of demons and the soul of Onigumo. It was Naraku that cursed my faith. Mine and Inuyasha… As well as his companions: the monk Miroku and the demon slayer Sango. And maybe the possiblities of others that I have never come to know..._

_It's strange; Inuyasha's companions all thinks I am in Naraku's side. Just because I took back the item that is rightfully mine and gave it to that pitiful half demon named Naraku. Though I don't care what they think. But, somewhere deep down I do care what Inuyasha thinks… _

_I plan to destroy the Shikon Jewel along with Naraku… That's why my soul that is filled with hate, may finally rest… Nothing not even that demon's death will purify my soul… Not Inuyasha, not my once younger sister Kaede, not Tsubaki, not the Shikon jewel and… certainly not the girl that has my reflection…_

_I traveled with my soul collectors. Helping villagers with their sickness and purify any threatening demon. I have not seen Inuyasha for awhile, nor do I want…_

_As I looked back, I was the woman that Inuyasha first trusted. The woman that brought back his heart after he lost it when his mother died… And his friends are now slowly rebuilding it… I have no reason to hate my reincarnation. Though my action seems otherwise, I truly do respect her. She is everything I wanted to be. A woman, living a normal life, with a normal family… _

I sighed as I walked down the hill. I refuse to admit I was lost. I am simply somewhere I am not familiar with. All I know is that for each step a soul comes out of my clay body… "A barrier…? A spiritual barrier that rejects these souls…?" I thought as one by one my soul collectors get destroyed.

I ignored these warnings. And I continued to move onwards. Until to the point where I returned to this same sign I passed a few moments ago. I stared a little dumbfounded as I actually felt went to read it… **Warning, do not go any further! Going onwards will result a horrifying illusions! You have been warned!**

"So that was it… An illusion spell…" I thought "So I have to go around…" Normally I would continue and face the demon. But I know better than to fight it while I'm on their territory. I purified way too much demons to understand how protective they get when you are on their territory…

I continued around as I planned before and noticed the flower field. It was filled with so many flowers of many colors… The children in my village a long time ago loved to pick flowers… I then noticed a human presence. I turned as the figure quickly hid behind the tree. I knew it was a child, since of their size and the messy but beautiful hair, as well as her orange kimono. I smiled; children always have this effect on me…

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" I said assuring the girl. She peaked at me and slowly came out of her hiding place. "My name is Kikyou… And you are…?"

She stared at me with her brown eyes and smiled. "Rin"

"Well Rin, why are you here? The village is way to far away you know" I said to the girl kneeling down next to her "It's dangerous for you to be alone"

"I came to pick flowers for Lord Sesshoumaru!" Rin beamed in happiness

"Is that right…?"

"Yep, would you like to help me Lady Kikyou?" Rin asked. I was slightly taken back.

"Yes, I'd love to help you" I replied

"Really…? Thank you so much!" Rin said gratefully hugging me "I'll pick the purple ones and you can pick the blue ones okay?"

For the whole afternoon were just me and her. She loved to talk and I enjoyed her presence greatly. "Lady Kikyou, I had fun lots today!" She announced carrying her basket filled with flowers of different variety. "I get lonely since Lord Sesshoumaru isn't here… And Master Jaken won't ever play with me willingly"

"I had a lot of fun with you today as well" I said standing up dusting the dirt away from my knees.

"I have to go... Master Jaken should be worried right now..." Rin said quietly as she handed me a blue flower "Thank you Lady Kikyou! I hope to see you again soon" Rin then ran toward the forest as I waved good bye

"A human girl traveling with the Lord of the West...?" I thought to myself. I have heard about the Lord of the West many years ago. From the rumors he is suppose to be a human hater, as well as his name meaning 'Killing Perfection'.

It was late now. And since I have lost a couple of souls during my walk a few hours ago, I decided that it is time to rest up and collect new souls... However that child Rin stayed into my thoughts... I pray she is safe and that her 'Lord' and 'Master' is protecting her...

Sleeping wasn't really necessary for me. Yet, I enjoy sleeping... I have been accustomed to wake up during sunrise... I stretched for a bit as my soul collectors circled around me. "What is it...?" I asked them. Pretty soon I followed them to where they wanted me to go… I had a bad feeling about it…

I continued to follow my soul collectors back to the flower field. One by one they vanished. They were merely trying to defend themselves. Until to the point where I was all alone… Or so I thought…

I saw a greenish demon toad. He had huge yellow eyes and held a staff with two heads. I stared as he panicked walking back and forth.

"Oh my… oh my… If Lord Sesshoumaru does not return…!" He said panicked. "Why didn't I bring Ah-Un with me!" I stared at him in confusion. He looked… like he was crying…? "Lord Sesshoumaru will kill me no doubt! If anything happens to Rin…"

"Rin…?" I repeated ending his little rant "What happened to Rin?"

He glared at me for a few seconds then sighed in defeat. "The illusionist demon… Has come and taken Rin…"

"What…?"

"That foolish child went of chasing a pathetic butterfly… And now look what happened!" The toad demon said "The demon placed a barrier and milord still has not returned from his chase with Naraku…"

"Naraku…?" I questioned. "So the Lord of the Western Lands is also part of the chase of Naraku…" I thought slightly amused

"I see you have heard of him" The toad took note off mentally

"You could say something like that… Now back to Rin… Which direction did she go?" I asked

"That way…! Up north…!" He said

"Alright…" I turned heading onwards

"W-wait…! Allow me, the great Lord Sesshoumaru's loyal servant Jaken to accompany you" Jaken said

I nodded in approval after all he is the one responsible for the safety of Rin. And I remember how the Lord of the Western Lands isn't the type of person you want to anger, much less disappoint…

**Sorry if it isn't as creative… But this is all I have at the moment! Please feel free to suggest any ideas… And I have finally returned after almost 3 years! Sorry about that as well… You might have also forgotton about me. Or wondering how I was in your alert list… But yeah, I am also writing this because I noticed that Kikyou isn't as active as it was before I left ****… Anyway, thanks for the welcome back! :D And don't forget to Review and give me your thoughts! How did I did on Kikyou's Point of view? It's more likly going to be 3rd person later on... **

**Btw… I have not yet watch Inuyasha the Final Act yet… I don't know where I can watch it so can someone tell me where? Thanks again!**


	2. Rescued

**Rescue**

"Tell me Jaken, why does the Lord of the West allow a human child to travel with him…?" Kikyou asked as she followed the green demon named Jaken.

"That isn't any of your business Miko!" Jaken quickly replied

"I suppose it is not… However, I would like to know why Rin got kidnap… Where you not suppose to protect her?" Kikyou asked

Jaken stared at the miko with annoyance and said "That foolish girl followed Lord Sesshoumaru and she won't leave" He once again continued to lead ignoring the other question of the priestess

"But doesn't Sesshoumaru-"

"You will refer to milord as LORD Sesshoumaru! You got that Miko?" Jaken quickly yelled

Kikyou was slightly taken back but just nodded "Very well, doesn't this 'Lord' Sesshoumaru care for this girl well being…? After all, he entrusted you his loyal servant, to watch and protect her"

Jaken stopped frozen "She is right! If I don't get back Rin then- then I would greatly disappoint Lord Sesshoumaru!" He thought to himself

"Jaken you're lagging behind" Kikyou said silently smirking herself. Quickly Jaken ran ahead of Kikyou.

"You Miko should be honored that I, Jaken is accompany you! Show some respect!" Jaken shouted

"Very well, I'll humor you" Kikyou said "Tell me, how you, Jaken plan on rescuing young Rin…?"

"… With the staff of two heads of course" Jaken said proudly "It is a gift from Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"I see I trust you will use it well" Kikyou said with a smirk.

It suddenly became silent. As Jaken continued to lead wondering what got the Miko to finally stop asking questions.

Kikyou on the other hand felt the silence to be pleasing. Even though she is with this hideous demon, she was glad she wasn't alone. However, all she knew was that she has to get Rin back. Or she will never forgive herself…

* * *

"_Come; allow me to lead you… Tragic souls of maidens…" Kikyou called out as her soul snatchers came and dropped to souls._

"_Are you unable to cross over…?" The strange monk asked seriously approaching Kikyou "You are dead young priestess? You must now pass to the Netherworld"_

"_Would you not overlook my presence here…? I merely want to live in peace in the small village…" Kikyou replied as her soul snatchers flew away leaving behind the souls of maidens._

"_If you wish to live in peace, why must you gather souls of the dead?" The monk questioned_

"_I have reasons…" Kikyou replied _

"_You require those souls in order to sustain that body of yours" The monk then takes out a sphere of dragons…_

"_What action will you take?" Kikyou asked indifferently "I take it you won't leave" The sphere glows brighter_

"_I will send you to where you belong… I shall do it for your sake" With that said the sphere glows, and a ray of light came forth. Zapping Kikyou's body, and in its place became a green scaly dragon around Kikyou._

"_You cannot escape!" The monk said as the dragon held onto Kikyou's neck "This demon binding spell. I shall extinguish your light and save you"_

"_Save me..!" Kikyou asked in disbelief "A monk such as you will save me soul…!" Kikyou then used her power as the dragon turned bright, destroying it. The body became too many pieces and the hand landing to the neck of the monk. With the results of: canceling all the spells around them, as he fell on the floor._

"_You would have been better of leaving me be with your life" Kikyou said with no emotion as she stares at the monk on the ground._

"_Priestess… tell me… what your purpose is…" The monk said grabbing onto Kikyou's leg "Time is moving for the living… They carve their future for each passing moment... However, for the dead, such as yourself, time stands still. Thus the dead and the living cannot mix. And yet you insist on trying… How tragic…" And so the monk died soon afterwards._

"_Tragic you say…? I'm tragic…?" Kikyou thought to herself staring at the dead monk with a blank expression. Upon hearing the noise of a bush Kikyou looks over "Who goes…!"_

_There Sayo sits frozen, her eyes filled with fear as she shivered. "Sayo…! Where you… watching…?" Kikyou ask "Did you witness that…?" _

_Kikyou walks over and as she placed her hand to Sayo's faced. The human child flinches in fear. "Forgive me… I had not meant for you to see me like this…" Kikyou said as she turned away then started walking_

_Sayo quickly stand up and called out "Wait Kikyou!"_

"_Farewell Sayo… Please forgive me…" Kikyou replied sadly as she and her soul snatchers walked away…_

* * *

"Miko, we are here" Jaken called out snapping Kikyou out of her thoughts. "Will you be able to break this barrier?"

"… Yes, I should be able to…" Kikyou replied as she concentrated positioning her fingers. As the green demon stared, within a few seconds the barrier was destroyed.

"A-Amazing…! This human's power is truly amazing!" Jaken thought as he watched her enter the guarded area. "But her power is nothing compared to milord" He thought following the priestess…

"… Rin… If she knew the truth… then… will she think less of me? Like Sayo… Or will she try to replace me? Like Kaede…?" Kikyou thought as her senses sharpened. "Jaken, whatever you do… Stay close we are in the illusionist territory…" Kikyou said as Jaken went closer to her… Suddenly they heard a strong wind followed by foot prints. A small tornado came toward them as Kikyou readied her sacred arrow and Jaken with his staff.

The tornado turned out to be a girl that appeared fifteen. She had red pigtails and emerald eyes. She wore a white fur pelt and blue armor. Her skirt was also made out of white fur. She wore two purple irises on the side.

"Where is Rin" Kikyou demanded

"Rin…?" The wolf demoness repeated confused "I do not know any Rin around here… Now state your name"

"I am Kikyou a traveling priestess" Kikyou said

"I am Jaken, loyal servant of Lord Sesshoumaru" Jaken answered "And you are…?"

"I'm Ayame from the Northern wolf tribe" Ayame replied as she narrowed her eyes. "Tell me, why are you here! There was supposed to be a barrier!"

"Once again we are looking for a human girl name Rin. Return her at once, or I shall be force to purify you" Kikyou threatened

"I told you, I do not know where this Rin is!" Ayame replied annoyed

"I see, tell me where the illusionist demon is" Kikyou said still holding onto her arrow

"… There is no illusionist demon…" Ayame admitted

"What…?" Kikyou replied confused

"Don't toy with us! Where is the foolish girl!" Jaken demanded

"I told you! There is no such thing as an Illusionist demon!" Ayame argued than sighed as she explained "That sign was placed there to prevent any human and demon from coming here…"

"I see… Then where is Rin…?" Kikyou asked turning to Jaken

"… Wolf demons… Oh no! Rin is supper afraid of wolves!" Jaken panicked

"Jaken try to remember, what happen when she chased the butterfly!" Kikyou ordered

Jaken flinched surprised by the Kikyou's sudden raised in voice. "… She ran and ran. I told her to stay still… But, she kept going after that butterfly. I needed to rest… Before I knew it I no longer had sight of her… And I heard a scream…" Jaken explained "I remember the sign of the Illusionist Demon so I figured…"

"… Ayame, please I need your help" Kikyou said turning to Ayame "Please help us find Rin"

"I do not know her scent so I cannot be much help" Ayame said turning her back ready to run. "I wouldn't mind helping… If you teach me how to senses Jewel shards"

"Pardon…?" Kikyou asked confused "You want to sense jewel shards…?" She repeated very confused

"Yes, I will help you find this girl. I may have a clue to where she may be… But, I want to learn how to sense jewel shards" Ayame repeated "I know you can sense them"

"You are correct I am able to sense the shikon jewel shards. However, I do not think it is a skill you can learn" Kikyou said "May we find another deal…?"

"But I want to learn how to sense jewel shards!" Ayame shouted annoyed "And if I learn then Koga will finally remember the Lunar Rainbow promise!"

"It is highly impossible Ayame, please understand" Kikyou tried to reason

"Than I'll make it possible…! So do we have a deal…? Kikyou…?" Ayame asked facing the miko

"Very well Ayame" Kikyou sighed "I will try, I cannot guarantee you will succeed… But I'll try…"

"Hurray! Okay, I believe the demon that has the human child is Yukio. He is actually a spider demon" Ayame said as she walked further down north with Jaken and Kikyou following them.

"Yukio moved somewhere near the cave further down from here… No one has seen him. But every so often you can see those that died stuck on a spider web." Ayame said hoping down some rocks. "We must hurry…"

"Yes, lets" Kikyou agreed as she ran trying to catch up to Ayame and Jaken following.

"W-wait for me…!" He called out, but the girls just left him.

* * *

The Demon Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru landed gracefully on the ground near the flower field. He was greeted by Ah-Un who quickly approaches the demon lord. He stares at the northern part of the forest. "… Damn that Naraku…" Sesshoumaru growled as he walked down the trail as Ah-Un followed him. "He expected that I will follow his shadows… And during my absence, someone has taken Rin" Sesshoumaru thought following the sense of Rin.

"Let's see how well Jaken can handle this situation…"

* * *

"Many of my brothers and sisters were killed by that spider demon…" Ayame whispered as they passed many spider webs "We tried to kill Yukio… But he was to strong for our men"

"Is that another reason why you are helping us…?" Kikyou asked

"Correct, I believe your spiritual powers and my ability combined can kill this spider…" Ayame said

"So in the end we both gain from this" Kikyou thought as the trio stopped at their position.

"We are surrounded!" Jaken announced as many small spiders came out.

"Don't just stand there! Use your staff!" Ayame ordered as she released her leaves destroying a few. Kikyou released her spiritual arrows kills a handful

"… I thought so… She isn't Kagome" Ayame thought dodging the webs "Her spiritual powers are so much stronger… Yet her appearance…" Her thoughts were cut off as fire was near her

"Pay attention you fool!" Jaken shouted as he used the staff's fire power

"... This demoness is pretty quick… Yet she gets easily distracted" Kikyou thought as she continued to shoot her arrows, destroying dozens of spiders.

After a few minutes, the spider demons were no longer present. Ayame breathed in and out, steadying her heart beat. Jaken lay on the floor resting. Kikyou on the other hand was perfectly fine, however her arrows were now limited. "Shall we continue…?" She asked

"… Yeah, why not" Ayame said as she continued to go deeper to the cave.

"Hey, Kikyou… have you ever met Kagome…?" Ayame asked breaking the silence.

"…" Kikyou stared at Ayame but said nothing

"She looks kinda like you and can sense shikon jewel shards" Ayame said

"You don't say…" Kikyou replied blankly

"Yep, I thought I hated her. But, I guess I just dislike her for now…" Ayame blurted out

"And why is that…?" Kikyou asked

"She is my rival in love!" Ayame announced

"Oh...?" Kikyou said not knowing what else to say

"Demons don't love" Jaken hissed

"They do too!" Ayame argued

"Does not…!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

The wolf princess and the kappa demon argued glaring at each other. "Love is for fools" Jaken announced as both Kikyou and Ayame glared at Jaken

"That's not true…!" Ayame shouted

"Don't bother to argue with him Ayame" Kikyou said as they stared at her. Jaken smirked in victory.

"What…!"

"Jaken has never been in love. Leave the poor demon alone" Kikyou smirked

"Really…? That makes sooo much sense" Ayame agreed.

"Love is a useless thing. I am no fool. In the end it is just a waste of time. I mean chasing a female that will just play with your emotions and won't take you seriously. Or a female that can't chose between you and another lover of theirs" Jaken explained, the next thing he knew Ayame kicked him so hard that he flew, and Kikyou released an arrow making him fly away.

Once the kappa demon was no longer seen Ayame smiled at Kikyou. And Kikyou smiled back just as pleased. "Now that he's gone race ya" Ayame said running not as fast so that Kikyou may run with her. "I am starting to smell a human. We are almost there!"

"No time to waste!"

* * *

Rin eyes slowly opened… Still unaware of her surroundings, she quietly turned her head. Rin gasp as she saw her surroundings. There was blood everywhere and lots of spider webs. "M-Master Ja-Jaken…?" She whispered.

"Oh…? So you're finally awake?" A rusty voice asked.

Rin looked to where the voice came from. She saw a head of an old man and a body of a spider. "Where is Master Jaken…?" Rin asked as the spider trapped her body of spider webs.

"I no know who this master is…" The spider said "But, now that you are awake I guess I shall start my feeding". Rin's eyes grew widen as she tried to struggle free.

"Let me go…!" Rin shouted "Please let me go!"

"Hahaha, this is my favorite part!" Yukio announced "Having my victims begged!"

"Master Jaken where are you…?" Rin thought. A small spider crawled near Yukio's ear.

"What…? I see…" Yukio whispered as he turned to Rin. "It seems like you will survive much longer… We got company" Yukio licks his lips as he turned to the small spider "Let's greet them… Be on your best behavior"

* * *

"Incoming" Ayame announced as she released her leaves.

"Persistent are they…." Kikyou thought as she and Ayame fought the upcoming spider demons.

"Heyah…!" Ayame kicked the spiders with full force. "This is way too easy!"

"… It's easy yet I am running low on arrows…" Kikyou mumbled to herself

Ayame continues to kick and released her leaves. She occasionally uses her tornadoes at the spiders until to the point when most of the spiders have been destroyed.

Suddenly Kikyou felt a Shikon Jewel shard. "Ayame… there is a jewel shards coming. Your first lesson… you must first know how it looks like…" Kikyou said "Try to get it… I'll give you a hint… It is inside a spider's body"

"… Is that so…? This would explain how my brothers and sisters got slain… Yukio is here" Ayame said as the huge spider arrived. And Rin being dragged by the spider web

"Rin…!" Kikyou called out

"Lady Kikyou!" Rin replied happily seeing the priestess.

"A priestess and a wolf demon" Yukio said staring at the two girls "Wow, two beautiful virgin maidens… May I have you're names…?"

"I am Ayame from the northern wolf tribe. I am here to avenge my brethrens and sisters!" Ayame announced

"… I am the priestess Kikyou…" Kikyou said as she readied one of her very few arrows. "Now release the girl and hand over your jewel shards"

"Hoho, I will do no such things…" Yukio then threw Rin to the corner.

"Rin…! Are you okay?" Kikyou asked

"Yes, Lady Kikyou… Rin is fine" Rin replied

Yukio then with its demonic speed charged after Kikyou. Kikyou quickly readied her arrows and released it. Hitting it perfectly in the forehead however, it did no effect.

"He is using the shikon jewel to protect himself" Kikyou thought as she got out another arrow. Quickly Ayame released her sharpened leaves towards Yukio before it for any closer to Kikyou. "Using a sacred arrow will take a lot of energy…" Kikyou thought as she released it towards the spider. Once again it hit the forehead perfectly. A shock of purple light came through all over his body.

Ayame quickly rushed to use her tornado and leaves together. The demon yelled in pain.

"… Why you…!" Yukio then opened his mouth as threads of spider webs came out. Kikyou managed to reflect the webs back however; Ayame got hit and was stuck against the wall

"Ayame" Kikyou called to her companion

"It's okay… Though I hate being restricted" Ayame replied trying to break free.

"One down, another to go…!" Yukio announced as the spider than charged after Kikyou.

Kikyou went to get her another of her arrows. "A last arrow…?" Kikyou thought as she left that last arrow be "How could have I be so careless..?"

"Lady Kikyou!" Rin shouted

"Watch out!" Both Ayame and Rin shouted as the spider tackled Kikyou to the ground.

Kikyou concentrated as she touched the spider's leg and with her purification powers, zapped it.

"You go Kikyou!" Ayame cheered.

"Damn you…" Yukio hissed as he passed out. Kikyou weakly went to Ayame using her bow as support. And she released Ayame with her powers.

"You okay…?" Ayame asked as she helped support Kikyou to Rin.

"I'll be fine…" Kikyou replied "I need to my soul snatchers… But they cannot be anywhere near here…" She thought as she released Rin.

"Lady Kikyou!" Rin said happily hugging the tired priestess.

"This was to easy…" Ayame mumbled "To think many of my brethrens died by that Yukio…"

"It's not dead…" Kikyou replied "As long as he stills the jewel shards… He will keep coming back… Ayame… hurry"

"Okay…" Ayame said as she left Kikyou with Rin. She got out her swords and was about to slay it. But it was to late…

The spider Yukio's eyes flashed open. And he summons dozens of spider webs all over, trapping both Kikyou and Rin. Ayame uses her agility to avoid the spider webs.

"You will all die…!" Yukio shouted as he used his spider powers to roam freely around the cave. He started to chase Ayame trying to capture her with the spider web. But Ayame was able to dodged using lots of flips. Every so often she released her leaves to hit the spider but it was no use.

"If spiritual power is able to weaken him then…" Ayame took out one of her irises. "If I get close enough then I can use this Iris" Ayame thought as she ran even faster.

"L-Lady Kikyou…! The webs! It's burning!" Rin said

"Ayame hurry…! The webs are getting hotter! This may be what killed your brethrens!" Kikyou said loud enough for Ayame to hear

"You play dirty" Ayame said annoyed to Yukio as she ran and jump, throwing her iris in the center of the spider's body.

The iris was slowly burning the center of the spider. Meanwhile with Kikyou and Rin… Rin started to cough uncontrollably as Kikyou tried to cover her nose and mouth with her white ribbon.

Ayame quickly drew her sword as she was about to thrust it to the spider. Yet Yukio jumped up causing her to miss. "Stay still…!" Ayame whined as she jumped and kept missing her attacks.

"Rin… I am going to create a barrier… But I may pass out…" Kikyou warned as she concentrated "It will only last a few minutes…" And successfully a blue barrier appeared, as Rin finally was able to breathe in. Kikyou then closed her eyes as she lost all her stamina.

"L-lady Kikyou…!" Rin said "Please hurry Miss Ayame!"

Ayame got out her leaves as she destroyed some of the threads, causing the spider to fall… on top of Ayame…

"Miss Ayame…!" Rin shouted in concern "Please get up! Miss Ayame, please get up…!"

But no answer was heard… "Lady Kikyou… Miss Ayame…" Rin whispered as tears came out of her eyes.

"Release them…" The voiced of the mighty Sesshoumaru appeared. Rin quickly stopped her tears and smiled upon seeing her Lord.

"Who are you?" Yukio demanded

"I said released them…" Sesshoumaru said taking a step forward

"Never…! They are my meal! I will kill you as well if you interfere!" Yukio threatened. "You are in my territory! So I have the much quicker advantage!"

"… This is my final warning… Release them or I shall force you" Sesshoumaru said his voice getting louder for each word he spoke. His emotionless glare quickly struck fear to the Yukio's spine.

"I will do no such thing!" Yukio hissed as he crawled towards Sesshoumaru, leaving Ayame to finally breathe air. She quickly stood up, grabbing her sword.

"Fool… This shall be your grave" Sesshoumaru then summoned his whip of light. The whip of light destroyed the entire web it passed successfully as well as the weaken rocks above them. One by one the rocks started to fall.

"Lady Kikyou…! Please wake up…! The rocks will crush you!" Rin said violently shaking Kikyou awake. A huge boulder appeared to be falling on top of them "Eeek!" Rin quickly grabbed hold on Kikyou's head and hugged it trying to protect the weaken priestess.

Sesshoumaru quickly dashed towards them and managed to destroy the boulder, creating dozens of tiny rocks in its place. "Lord Sesshoumaru, you are safe" Rin smiled

"This cave is collapsing!" Yukio hissed as he quickly flee

"Oh no, you don't!" Ayame said as she was about to follow the spider but stopped. "Please take care of the Priestess kay…? Tell her I will catch up when I can… Bye~" Ayame smiled as she dashed after the spider.

"Rin, let's go" Sesshoumaru said as he turned his back. "Rin…?" Sesshoumaru repeated as he turned to face her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru… We must help Lady Kikyou!" Rin said

"…" Sesshoumaru stares at the girl then at the weakened priestess… He nodded as he carried the priestess over his shoulders. "Let's go… Get on Ah-Un"

Rin nodded as she ran outside with Sesshoumaru following her. They finally made it outside, with Ah-Un waiting for them. She then saw Jaken. "Master Jaken…! There you are!" Rin said as Jaken tiredly crawled to Ah-UN

"Jaken… Where have you been?" Sesshoumaru questioned "Where you not suppose to take care of Rin…?"

"F-Forgive me milord… But the Mik-" Jaken couldn't finished as his eyes saw the priestess in his lord's shoulder. "That miko…! And that demoness! They kicked me so far away that I just made it" Jaken said

"Hmph…" Sesshoumaru then walks away as his companions followed. "_Priestess… you had this final arrow yet you refused to use it… I wonder why…" _Sesshoumaru thought

**Thanks for the review! I enjoyed reading it! How did you guys know I was going to have Sesshoumaru saved them…? Hahha jk jk! Forgive me once again… I have not yet written a story for sometime. So this does lack details… and grammar… The next chapter may take awhile… I got summer reading I need to do -.-''. **

**I was trying to see how well I could do writing in 3****rd**** person… and right now it isn't really good… But I will keep practicing! Anyway thanks again! And don't forget to give me some feedbacks! ^-^ Please send me some suggestions! PM or review! I'll be gladly to hear about it :)**

**Oh! Don't forget to vote! Go to my poll and tell me what pairing you want to see...? **


End file.
